marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infiltration into Pym Technologies Headquarters
The Infiltration into Pym Technologies Headquarters was a heist devised by Scott Lang, Hank Pym and their allies to prevent Darren Cross from selling the Yellowjacket Suit to HYDRA and the Ten Rings. Background Hank Pym broke Scott Lang out from his cell inside a San Francisco Police Department police station by smuggling him the Ant-Man Suit and guiding him out. The following day, Pym and his daughter Hope van Dyne started training Lang through a series of trials, preparing him to steal the Yellowjacket Suit from Darren Cross at Pym Technologies. Lang infiltrated the New Avengers Facility to steal a device created by Pym that was intramural to the mission and defeated Falcon in the process. Just when it seemed like their caper was going smoothly, Pym got an unexpected visit from Cross. Lang and van Dyne concealed themselves, as the former commanded his ants to conceal evidence of their caper. After Cross left Pym's house, he called van Dyne, announcing his intention to increase security at Pym Tech. Realizing their plan had hit a snag, Lang suggested they infiltrate the building using the water main, saying they could get someone on the inside to turn the water pressure down so they could access it. Lang suggested they bring in his associates, Luis, Dave and Kurt. Pym initially refused to rely on three "wombats," but reluctantly agreed that they needed more personnel and accepted their help. The three were brought to the house and introduced to the plan.Ant-Man Infiltration Undercover Operation goes undercover]] After Scott Lang convinced Hank Pym to get his friends and former partners in crime to help them break into Pym Technologies Headquarters, the three were brought in and introduced to the plan. Luis went undercover as a security guard to turn down the water pressure so Lang could break in through the pipes. Meanwhile, Dave and Kurt parked in a van outside and dropped Lang and his team of ants into a drain cover and then parked to monitor Lang's progress. Lang floated down the water pipe on a raft of fire ants until he reached the plumbing, where he and a group of ants crawled up a sink into a bathroom and proceeded to break into the main control room, Flying on the back of Ant-thony, Lang had the ants plant the explosives. riding Ant-thony through the control room]] Meanwhile, Darren Cross invited Hope van Dyne and Hank Pym to his unveiling of the Yellowjacket Suit. Outside, Dave and Kurt inadvertently revealed their van to Jim Paxton, forcing them to hide while Kurt disabled the security system for Lang. Capturing Ant-Man captures Ant-Man]] The moment Lang landed in the container that was holding the Yellowjacket suit, Cross took the suit out. Lang was stuck until he used one of his Pym Particles Disks and broke out. During the confusion of Lang's escape, Mitchell Carson escaped with the imitation Pym Particles, while being attacked by ants. Cross shot Pym before escaping with the Yellowjacket suit. van Dyne told Lang to get Cross while she took care of Pym. During Lang's escape, he was attacked by security. He was almost dead until Luis saved him. Pym and van Dyne escaped using a Shrunken Tank that Pym used as a key chain, and Pym Technologies was imploded, using the charges set by Lang. donning the Yellowjacket Suit]] Cross escaped to his helicopter with Lang and the ants in hot pursuit. Cross defended himself with a pistol and started shooting, one bullet hitting Ant-thony head-on, forcing Lang to ride another carpenter ant, vowing revenge. Lang clung onto the helicopter and fought Cross and his two guards. With his guards disabled, Cross donned the Yellowjacket Suit and fought against Lang. The two fought inside Cross' briefcase before the briefcase crashed into a household pool. Aftermath Landing in the backyard, Darren Cross threatened the resident family until Scott Lang stopped Cross, and they continued their fight. Lang managed to swat Cross into a bug zapper; however, Jim Paxton appeared and electrocuted Lang, proceeding to arrest him. Cross then got zapped by the bug zapper, acting like a defibrillator, coming back to life but proceeded to Maggie Lang's House. The whole incident gave Leo Fitz the idea that Jemma Simmons might be missing because she was shrunken to a microscopic level, which turned out to be false.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature Appearances In chronological order: *''Ant-Man'' **''Ant-Man and the Wasp Prelude'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Three'' ***''Laws of Nature'' (mentioned) References Category:Events